Quinn's dream are made of this
by Anshaca
Summary: C'est les grandes vacances à Yale. Plutôt que de retourner dans l'Ohio pour voir sa famille, Quinn décide d'aller à New York. L'histoire se situe entre la saison 4 et 5... /!\FEMSLASH/!\
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture.

Résumé : C'est les grandes vacances à Yale. Plutôt que de retourner dans l'Ohio pour voir sa famille, Quinn décide d'aller à New York.

* * *

« Une semaine… Encore une semaine… » Pensa la blonde devant sa copie blanche. Quinn était en plein examen. Elle avait l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais. C'était une travailleuse assidue, mais le rythme était tellement différent du lycée que la blonde avait du mal à s'y faire, même au bout d'une année. Déjà une semaine que cela avait commencé et Quinn était fatiguée. Non pas que le travail demandé soit difficile, mais plutôt les nuits mouvementées que passaient la blonde, à faire des rêves qui lui collaient à la peau la journée durant. Quinn ferma les yeux un instant et souffla un bon coup. Elle commença alors sa rédaction, mettant de côté ses pensées. Une heure et demie plus tard, Quinn avait déjà fini, et même si elle avait beaucoup révisé, elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite de son devoir. La blonde prit son sac et quitta la salle d'examen. Elle traversa le campus vers le dortoir des idées plein la tête. Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme commença à empaqueter ses affaires car elle avait décidé de partir dès la fin des examens pour profiter de ses vacances. Sur sa table de nuit, elle aperçut une carte de transport. Quinn sourit en pensant qu'elle en avait donné une, un an plus tôt, à Rachel. Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait utilisée. Il faut dire que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas vraiment eu de grandes occasions, et d'un certain côté, la blonde le regrettait. Soudain une idée lui explosa dans la tête. Et si elle allait à New-York avant de rentrer dans l'Ohio ? Sa mère n'y verrait aucun inconvénient et puis de toute façon Judy avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à son autre fille et Quinn savait très bien que personne ne l'attendait à Lima. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et sa décision fut prise.

Le vendredi soir, lorsque Quinn regagna son dortoir, elle remarqua, placardées sur les murs du campus, ces affiches aux couleurs criardes qui annonçaient la plus grande fête de Yale. La blonde soupira, elle aurait aimé y aller, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Quinn ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais les membres du Glee club lui manquaient. Peu de personnes avaient gardé contact. Santana et Brittany se parlaient par Skype dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Mercedes lui téléphonait, mais rarement, compte tenu du décalage horaire. Et Rachel… Rachel lui envoyait un mail par semaine. Malgré son emploi du temps de diva, la petite brune ne manquait jamais le mail hebdomadaire. C'était une amitié fragile que les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à établir quelques temps avant la fin du lycée et Quinn en était fière. Alors que la blonde remontait le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle pensa que sa nuit allait être courte car des élèves couraient déjà dans tous les sens pour fêter la fin des cours. Les étudiants étaient en effervescence. A l'abri entre ses quatre murs, Quinn apprécia le silence. La jeune femme fit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce. Tout était en ordre, elle avait vraiment hâte de partir, laisser derrière elle cette année scolaire et profiter de ne rien faire. Cependant, il fallait encore qu'elle prévienne de sa venue à New-York. Comme elle voulait faire la surprise à Rachel, elle téléphona à Santana. Au bout de deux sonneries, la latina décrocha.

**-Ola ?**

-San ? Salut c'est Quinn.

**-Q ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien j'espère ?**

-Ca va bien, je viens de finir mes exams et je suis officiellement en vacances !

**-C'est cool ça…**

-Oui… D'ailleurs, j'avais une question… Tu crois que je peux passer quelques temps chez vous ?

Il y eut un blanc avant que la latina réponde.

**-Euh… Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème…**

-Merde San ! Dis-moi que j'ai pas cassé ton plan cul !

Santana ricana un instant tandis que Quinn ne savait plus où se mettre.

**-T'inquiètes Q… Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais même pas répondu… Donc oui, y'a aucun problème pour que tu viennes, faut juste voir avec Berry... En plus Kurt est partit, tu pourras prendre sa chambre… Que des filles… Ça va être cool ! Yeah !**

Quinn éclata de rire. Santana ne changeait pas.

-Au fait, n'en parle pas à Rachel, je voudrais lui faire la surprise…

**-A Berry ?! Tu veux faire la surprise à Berry ? … D'accord, je ne lui dirais rien…**

-Merci San.

**-Et tu comptes venir quand ?**

-Demain ?

**- …**

-Santana ?

**-Rachel aura vraiment une sacrée surprise, elle sera toute seule à l'appartement… On ne se verra que dans la soirée parce que je bosse demain.**

-Tiens, tu l'appelle Rachel maintenant ? plaisanta la blonde.

**-J'ai pas le choix… J'habite avec elle…**

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir San…

**-Q ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ?**

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit demain.

**-Ok. Bye Q**

-Bye San…

La jeune femme raccrocha. Le bruit dans le couloir lui apprit que les étudiants se préparaient pour cette fameuse soirée, mais pour la blonde, c'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Quinn se changea pour la nuit et se coucha. Il lui tardait d'être demain. Une fois la lumière éteinte, la blonde se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

_La lumière tamisée éclairait à peine la pièce. Allongée sur son lit, Rachel dormait. Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short noir, elle paraissait paisible. Quinn, tapie dans l'ombre, l'observait. Soudain, la diva roula pour se positionner sur le dos. Dans le mouvement, son débardeur remonta sur sa poitrine, dévoilant son ventre halé, parfait. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent et laissèrent échapper un long gémissement. Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. La vision de Rachel en plein extase l'excitait terriblement. La blonde pénétra dans la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Lentement, elle s'assit sur le lit, tout près de la petite brune. Dans son sommeil Rachel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de faire la même chose. Elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle, une douce chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Elle combla l'espace qui la séparait de la diva en posant sa main sur le genou de Rachel, remontant le long de sa cuisse. La petite brune se mit à gémir plus fort._

_-Quinn…_

_La petite brune se morde la lèvre inférieure. Elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Quinn se colla un peu plus à elle, déposant des baisers dans le cou de la diva tandis que sa main l'excitait à travers le tissu de son short. Au moment où Rachel ouvrit les yeux, la blonde captura ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et menaient une bataille acharnée. Une fois de plus la petite brune soupira le prénom de Quinn, la blonde lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quinn sentait la diva se tortiller sous ses caresses. Rachel posa une main sur la nuque de la blonde afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans la chevelure de Quinn, la tenant fermement. Sans rompre le baiser, la blonde se plaça sur Rachel qui écarta les cuisses pour lui laisser plus de place, mais grogna un peu lorsque la main de Quinn quitta son sexe._

_-Quinn… J'ai tellement envie de toi…_

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre... La suite arrivera bientôt.

Ansh'


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite...

Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture

* * *

-OH MON DIEU !

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et le corps en sueur. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans son lit, elle se remémora son rêve. C'était le même depuis une semaine, à quelques nuances près. Toujours aussi vif, toujours aussi animé et coloré. La blonde passa sa main sur son front, retirant la fine pellicule de transpiration. Dans quelques heures, elle serait à New-York, face à Rachel. Quinn était fébrile. Elle se demandait maintenant si c'était une bonne idée d'aller à New York. Cependant, elle n'avait qu'une parole, et puis elle avait envie de visiter la Grosse Pomme. La jeune femme se leva enfin et fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur sa peau et elle espérait secrètement que son rêve allait passer. Ou tout du moins la laisser tranquille le temps du trajet. Mais dès qu'elle pensait à la petite brune, son corps réagissait. Sa main glissa sur son bas ventre. Les yeux fermés, la blonde revit des bribes de son rêve. Quinn se gifla mentalement et coupa l'eau de la douche. Puis elle s'habilla à la hâte, rassembla ses affaires et quitta sa chambre. Chargée comme une mule, elle traversa le hall, puis le campus ou elle découvrit des vestiges de la soirée précédente. Des bouteilles, des verres, des élèves gisaient sur l' blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture et y jeta le reste de ses affaires sur la plage arrière. Une fois dans le véhicule, la jeune femme roula les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et musique hurlante. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas se laisser emprisonner dans son rêve. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords de New-York, Quinn se perdit dans ses pensées dans la dense circulation.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps et son esprit agissaient ainsi. A la simple évocation de Rachel, tous ces sens étaient en émoi. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce désir obsessionnel de se retrouver seule avec la brune, de partager son intimité et surtout de l'embrasser. Quinn avait se besoin débordant d'embrasser les lèvres de Rachel… Trois heures plus tard, la blonde gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble de ses amis. La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de son véhicule. Elle était éreintée. Le trajet avait duré deux fois plus de temps à cause de la circulation new-yorkaise. Quinn ne prit pas la peine de vider sa voiture. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement elle allait rester sur New-York, mais pour le moment, elle avait une envie pressante. La blonde monta directement, et une fois devant la porte du loft, frappa trois fois. Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle réitéra son geste. Au bout de deux minutes, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, la blonde pensa que Rachel était sortie. Cependant, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit un bruit de télévision étouffé. Quinn se mit à tambouriner sur la porte comme une damnée.

-C'est bon… J'arrive… Combien de fois je dois te répéter de prendre tes clés Santana ?

La blonde sourit à cette remarque. Mais lorsque la diva ouvrit la porte, Quinn sentit son cœur se mettre à battre comme un fou. Elle se crut aux portes de l'évanouissement à la vision de Rachel. Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, presque transparent et d'un mini short noir, la petite brune souriait. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Quinn lui rendit son sourire.

-Salut ! Articula difficilement la blonde.

-Quinn ! s'écria Rachel en lui sautant au cou.

Quinn la rattrapa au vol. La proximité avec le corps de la diva lui déclencha des frissons, surtout que Rachel avait collé son visage dans son cou et que son souffle chaud lui chatouillait la nuque. La blonde décala sa main vers la hanche de Rachel pour lui permettre de toucher le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la brune en relâchant son étreinte.

-Je… Euh… Surprise ! Bafouilla Quinn.

Rachel n'arrivait pas à se séparer de son sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir son amie. La brune invita Quinn à entrer et lui fit faire un tour rapide de l'appartement. Elle suivit la diva en silence, les mains plantées dans les poches de son pantalon. Pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient quitté le corps parfait de Rachel. Lorsque la brune l'invita à s'assoir au salon, Quinn fut assaillit par son rêve. Son regard dévia sur les jambes de Rachel. Cependant, la petite brune ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Elle parlait, de tout et de rien. De sa nouvelle vie, de ses cours, de ses connaissances à la NYADA, de son travail… Quinn n'écoutait même plus. Elle «était perdue dans ses pensées, en inconsciemment elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées lorsque la diva cessa de parler et qu'elle la regardait avec insistance, un sourcil levé.

-Quinn ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh… Oui, oui, c'est juste que… Ta tenue… Peut-être que je t'ai dérangé… articula la blonde.

Rachel se remémora alors qu'elle était encore en petite tenue. Ses joues se tintèrent de rose et elle s'excusa avant de filer dans sa chambre. Quinn en profita alors pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau froide du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage. La blonde savait que ses joues devaient être rouges car elle avait très chaud. A cet instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était venue à New York. Ces prochains jours vont surement être une torture. Attrapant une serviette, elle essuya les quelques gouttes qui glissaient dans son cou et retourna au salon. Rachel n'était toujours pas revenue, et elle mit à profit ce temps pour recentrer ses pensées. La diva revint quelques minutes plus tard et Quinn sentit son souffle se couper. Si le short de Rachel était court, la jupe qu'elle arborait à présent laissait peu de place à l'imagination de la blonde. Quinn ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et commença à parler. Elle raconta à la diva son année à la fac, les cours qu'elles suivaient, l'ambiance de sa promotion. Elle faillit laisser échapper la fatigue qu'elle endurait depuis une semaine, mais elle ne put rajouter un mot. Rachel venait de croiser les jambes, dignement à la Basic Instinc. Les joues de Quinn prirent une teinte rosée et elle se mit à sourire bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? questionna la brune.

-Basic Instinc… murmura la blonde.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien… Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Rachel rit légèrement.

-C'est la première fois que je vois la grande Quinn Fabray perdre ses moyens. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est à cause de la fatigue… J'ai eu une semaine éprouvante. Confia la blonde.

-Je comprends… Et combien de temps comptes-tu rester parmi nous ?

-Je ne sais pas… Jusqu'à se que vous me fichez à la porte ?

La diva éclata de rire. Elle se rapprocha de Quinn et la prit dans ses bras. Rachel était comme ça, elle avait besoin de contact.

-Santana va être contente de te revoir… Dommage que Kurt soit déjà parti, on aurait pu sortir ce soir. Tous les quatre…

Quinn ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et espérait secrètement que Rachel ne puisse pas l'entendre. Soudain deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent par derrière.

-Salut Q ! Murmura la latina à l'oreille de la blonde.

Quinn sursauta et se retourna violement pour faire face à Santana. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Derrière la grande brune, elle remarqua une jeune femme blonde, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue par le passé, l'observer de son regard chocolat.

-Q, je te présente Dani… C'est ma petite amie. Annonça la latina.

La dénommée adressa un grand sourire à l'autre blonde. La latina relâcha son étreinte tandis que Rachel se leva et sautilla jusqu'à Dani qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Durant quelques secondes, Santana observa Quinn.

-T'as une tête de zombie… Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Rach me la déjà montrer…

-Ben vient quand même. Dit la latina d'un ton pressé.

Quinn se leva à son tour et suivit son amie dans la chambre de Kurt.

-Tout va comme tu veux ? interrogea la brune.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste la fatigue de la semaine et celle du voyage…

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu…

La blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit. Santana avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, elle était vraiment crevée.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui San… J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu…

Santana fronça les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien. Des questions lui brulaient la langue mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle savait que Quinn ne lui dirait rien.

-Ok, je te laisse…

Sur ses paroles, la latina quitta la chambre. Une fois hors de sa vue, Quinn laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle le fera après avoir dormi.

_La radio jouait un air de jazz, triste et langoureux. Rachel sortait de la douche, simplement drapée d'une minuscule serviette qui dissimulait à peine ses courbes généreuses. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre en lançant un regard appuyé à Quinn qui était installée sur le canapé. La diva laissa tomber sa serviette au sol et s'allongea nue sur son lit. Lentement, sa main gauche remonta sur sa poitrine et du bout des doigts, caressa ses tétons, les sentant durcir à chaque passage. Elle se mit à gémir._

_-Quinn ? Appela-t-elle._

_La blonde rappliqua aussitôt. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'elle vit la petite brune nue sur son lit. A cet instant, Quinn avait terriblement envie de la rejoindre, mais Rachel la stoppa de sa main libre._

_-Je veux que tu me regarde Quinn… Je veux voir le désir sur ton visage, l'envie dans tes yeux… Je veux que tu me regarde… Jouir… Pour toi…_

_Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. Plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Rachel pressa ses seins déjà gonflé de désir. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage de Quinn. La blonde sentait ses joues chauffer. Elle avait du mal à se contenir. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque la diva glissa sa main droite sur ses cuisses. Ses lèvres charnues s'écartèrent et elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Rachel n'avait toujours pas quitté Quinn des yeux. La blonde avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Elle désirait ardemment la petite brune. Elle brûlait d'envie de caresser sa peau, de la goûter du bout de la langue. De la faire sienne. Soudain, son souffle se coupa lorsque la diva laissa entrer ses doigts dans son sexe._

* * *

Et voila... Juste pour vous prévenir, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais j'aimerai bien savoir dans quel sens vous imaginer la suite.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews.

+ Ansh'


	3. Chapter 3

Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Voila donc la suite, un peu en retard par rapport au planning prévu... Je ne sais pas trop ou je vais aller, mais je pense qu'il reste encore trois ou quatre chapitres,a moins que d'ici là, je trouve une autre idée... Bref, trève de parlotte... A la lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens

* * *

Stupéfaite, Quinn se redressa violemment dans le lit et manqua de se retrouver par terre.

-Bordel… jura la blonde.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se situer. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Apparemment elle avait dormi plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé. Quinn se leva précipitamment et se rendit dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne, mais remarqua de la lumière dans la cuisine. En s'approchant, elle remarqua Santana, la tête dans le frigo.

-Salut… murmura la blonde.

La latina sursauta et se cogna la tête.

-Joder ! Q ! Mets-toi une cloche autour du cou… Tu m'as fait flipper !

-Désolée San. Répondit la blonde d'un air amusé.

Santana ferma la porte du frigo et scruta son amie de la tête aux pieds. Sans prononcer une seule parole, la grande brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Quinn adopta la même position, mais son teint légèrement rosé la trahit.

-Alors ? On fait des rêves cochons ? demanda la latina avec un petit sourire suffisant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! lança la blonde.

-Oh aller, tu vas pas me la faire à moi ! Je t'ai entendue toute à l'heure, tu étais en train de gémir comme si tu prenais ton pied.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! répéta Quinn.

-Q ! Je te rappelle qu'on a couché ensemble. Je connais la façon dont tu couines lorsque tu prends ton pied…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

La latina se servit un verre de soda qu'elle descendit d'une traite.

-J'arriverais à te faire avouer. Répliqua la latina

-Laisse tomber San… J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

Quinn se retourna, voulant mettre fin à leur conversation dérangeante. C'est à cet instant précis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une Rachel dans une serviette ridiculement petite. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de détailler les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement sur sa peau halée. Cependant ce regard en coin n'échappa pas à Santana qui se rapprocha doucement dans son dos.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas Ice Queen… Je dirais que tu as envie de te faire la naine… susurra la grande brune.

La blonde secoua énergiquement la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Santana pouvait savoir alors qu'elle-même, Quinn Fabray ignorait tout. Elle avala difficilement sa salive mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter le corps de la petite diva. La latina éclata de rire, laissant ses deux amies avec des yeux ronds. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac et sortit de l'appartement. Un silence gêné naquit entre Rachel et Quinn. La petite brune sentit ses joues s'empourprer au moment ou elle réalisa qu'elle était à moitié nue.

-Je… Je vais aller m'habiller… Ensuite, nous… Pourrons décider de ce que nous allons faire ce soir. Proposa Rachel.

-Nous ?

-Oui, nous… Santana passe la soirée voir même peut-être la nuit chez Dani.

Quinn mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle fixait toujours Rachel. A l'instant même, elle s'identifiait comme une goutte d'eau qui glissait de ses cheveux et venait mourir sur la poitrine généreuse de la brune.

-Quinn ? Tout va bien ? demanda Rachel.

La voix de la diva la ramena brutalement sur terre. Sentant ses joues chauffer de plus en plus, et se souvenant de son précédent rêve, Quinn bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de frôler la petite brune sur son passage et d'humer le parfum délicat de son shampoing. La blonde ferma la porte et s'y appuya jusqu'à glisser sur celle-ci. Elle savait que c'était de la pure folie, que ces rêves n'avaient aucune signification particulière. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi son corps était-il enveloppé par une douce chaleur lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de la diva ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce désir irrépressible de la toucher ? Et surtout pourquoi après deux rêves intenses, Quinn retrouvait Rachel exactement dans la même tenue ? La jeune femme tenta de dissiper ses tensions et sa frustration en prenant une douche rapide.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Rachel était perplexe. Elle fronça les sourcils en souvenance du comportement de Quinn. Elle se demandait les vraies raisons qui avaient poussées la blonde à venir à New-York. Prise par ses pensées, la petite brune ne remarqua pas la présence de son amie et sursauta lorsque cette dernière prit la parole.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda la blonde en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Comme à Lima… Regarder des comédies musicales ou des films sentimentaux… répondit Rachel.

Quinn haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Elle préférait plutôt les films d'horreur. Mais qu'importe, la blonde adressa un petit sourire à Rachel, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait regarder ce que la diva avait envie. La petite brune ne put s'empêcher de battre des mains comme une petite fille et s'empressa de lancer le DVD qu'elle avait insérer dans le lecteur. Au moment du générique, Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Mamma Mia ». Elle n'avait jamais vu cette comédie, mais apprécia le rythme, les musiques, les décors. Elle se surprit même à fredonner quelques airs. Cependant, elle remarqua que la petite brune ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux, ne ratait aucune paroles de chanson, ni même un seul dialogue.

-Tu aurai pu être cette « Sophie »… murmura Quinn en plein milieu du film.

-Je ne crois pas. Soupira Rachel… Je n'aurais pas voulu me teindre en blonde. Et puis je ne pense pas être aussi sexy en maillot de bain… Mais toi tu aurai très bien pu ! Tu es blonde, sexy et tu as une magnifique voix…

Quinn rougit à ce compliment et ne su quoi répondre. Elle entendit Rachel rire un peu avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau inspirée par le film. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent alors silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du film. Avec amusement, la blonde observa comment son amie chantait à voix haute et bougeait en rythme avec la chanson finale.

-Combien de fois as-tu vu ce film ? demanda la blonde.

Rachel la regarda, légèrement gênée. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses joues se tintèrent de rose. Quinn ne put retenir son sourire. Lentement sa main se leva vers la brune et ses doigts caressèrent délicatement sa joue.

-Tu n'as pas à rougir Rach', je voulais seulement te taquiner…

Lorsque les doigts de Quinn touchèrent sa peau, la diva se figea. C'est comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Le geste de la blonde ne la laissait pas indifférente. La blonde remarqua ce trouble et réalisa surtout son audace. Elle hésita un instant à retirer sa main ou à la laisser, mais Rachel la retira à sa place.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Kurt nous a laissé des petits plats cuisinés dans le congélateur.

La diva consulta l'horloge accrochée dans la cuisine. Il était un peu plus de 23h. Sans attendre la réponse de Quinn, elle sortit une boite qu'elle déposa dans le four. Quinn avait mis son cerveau en pause. Elle suivait Rachel des yeux sans que les paroles de la petite brune ne l'atteignent. Soudain, la porte du loft coulissa, sortant brutalement la blonde de sa rêverie. Rachel entendit également la porte et se tourna vivement pour voir qui venait d'arriver.

-San ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la diva.

-Coupure d'électricité dans mon immeuble. Répondit Dani. Désolée.

La petite brune adressa un grand sourire à la jeune femme. Santana murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Dani et cette dernière alla rejoindre Quinn dans le salon, tandis que la latina faisait son chemin dans la cuisine.

-Tu as besoin de lumière pour t'envoyer en l'air ? Soupira la petite brune lorsque Santana arriva à sa hauteur.

-Oh Berry, c'est bon, fais pas ta prude ! Si t'as envie de manger la moule de Q, t'avais qu'a le faire avant !

Rachel se tourna vers la latina, totalement outrée, prête à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du four. La diva adressa un regard dédaigneux à la grande brune et passa devant elle en la snobant. Elle retira le plat du four, prit deux assiettes, des couverts et rejoignit le salon. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et regarda Dani d'un air sérieux.

-Si tu as faim, tu trouveras surement quelque chose à ta convenance dans le frigo. Et ne demande surtout pas à ta petite amie car cette grossière personne ne le ferais même pas pour elle-même.

Dani rit à la remarque de Rachel.

-Je t'ai entendu Berry ! Cria la latina depuis le fond de la cuisine.

-Merci Rachel, mais nous avons eu juste le temps de diner avant que l'électricité ne soit coupée.

De son coté, Quinn observait la scène. Elle mourait de faim et durant l'échange entre Rachel et Dani, se servit une bonne part de ce qui ressemblait à des lasagnes. Elle porta une première fourchette à sa bouche et ne pu retenir un long gémissement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et rougit furieusement.

-Alors, tu prends ton pied ? demanda la latina en se jetant sur le canapé à coté de la blonde.

-Ouais ! C'est un orgasme culinaire ! répondit Quinn la bouche pleine.

-Il y a d'autres façons aussi d'avoir un orgasme… plaisanta la grande brune.

Santana reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de sa petite amie. Elle lui lança un regard furieux et maugréa des insultes en espagnol. Rachel et Quinn mangeaient tandis que Dani et Santana regardaient la télévision en silence. Cependant, la latina ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la blonde. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

-Au fait Q… Tu nous as pas dit pourquoi tu es venue à New-York, ni pourquoi tu voulais faire la surprise à Rachel. Lâcha la grande brune sans détacher ses yeux de la l'écran.

Quinn avala une grande bouchée de lasagnes avant de pouvoir répondre, mais elle ne rata pas l'air gêné de la diva. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle se racla la gorge sous le regard de Santana.

-J'avais envie de découvrir New-York, et à la fin du lycée, j'avais promis à Rachel de venir la voir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… Du coup, je le fait maintenant…

-Ca fait même pas 24h que tu es là, et tu parles autant que Berry.

Quinn et Rachel assénèrent un regard assassin à la latina. Dani se rapprocha de sa compagne et lui caressa délicatement le bras.

-Tu es venue pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons ? demanda Dani en ignorant les jérémiades de son amie.

-Oui avoua Quinn. Je comptais justement sur mes deux amies pour me faire découvrir la ville, mais je doute que Santana ne soit d'accord.

Avant que la latina n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Rachel se jeta sur elle et lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Si tu veux, demain, je pourrais t'emmener visiter la ville. Proposa la diva. Il faut trop que tu vois Liberty Island… Et Ellis Island… Et puis nous pourrions déjeuner dans Central Park… Faire un pique nique… Et profiter du reste de la journée pour découvrir la 5ème avenue, Broadway et Time Square… Et puis Little Italy, et Chinatown… Et le Pont de Brooklyn…

La blonde haussait un sourcil à chaque énumération. Le programme de la petite brune avait l'air intéressant, mais chargé pour une seule et même journée.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Rach'… Mais ça risque de faire un peu beaucoup pour tout faire dans la journée.

La petite diva rougit légèrement avant de se retourner vers Dani et Santana.

-Vous voulez venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Surprise, Dani regarda Santana, qui lui rendit son regard.

-On te dira ça demain… Par contre, si ça ne vous dérange pas de nous laisser le salon… On aimerait bien avoir un peu d'intimité avec ma copine…

-San… murmura Dani. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler comme ça à tes amies… Si elles veulent rester…

-C'est très gentil de ta part Dani. Mais nous allons nous coucher… Il nous faut passer une bonne nuit en sachant la journée qui nous attend demain.

Sans rien ajouter, la petite brune se leva du canapé et tendit la main vers Quinn. La blonde hésita une seconde avant de l'attraper et de se lever à son tour. Elle ignora le commentaire de la latina et suivit Rachel vers les chambres.

-Bonne nuit Quinn. Lança gaiement la diva.

-Bonne nuit Rach'…

Rachel partit dans sa chambre et tira le rideau. Durant quelques minutes, Quinn resta là, à observer la silhouette de la diva. Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la jeune femme s'isola dans sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps et d'éteindre la lumière. Quinn n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et elle le redoutait. Qu'est-ce que son subconscient pourrait bien lui faire voir cette nuit ? Sans vraiment savoir ni quand, ni comment, Quinn sombra.

_L'appartement était désert. Quinn consulta sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà huit heures. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de la diva et à cet instant, le rideau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Rachel souriante. Quinn lissa le devant de sa robe d'été tandis que ses yeux détaillaient la tenue de la petite brune. Elle avait revêtu un débardeur blanc qu'elle avait coincé dans un mini short en jeans. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour tirer le rideau sur la tringle, la blonde remarqua que le short moulait parfaitement le derrière de Rachel. Quinn se passa la langue sur les lèvres inconsciemment. Mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et la diva et ses yeux s'encrèrent dans le regard de Quinn. Elle avança, lentement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. La blonde sentit son souffle se couper. Le regard de Rachel était brulant de désir. Quinn redoutait ce qu'il allait se passer même si elle ignorait tout. La diva s'arrêta devant son amie et sans crier gare, passa sa main sur la nuque de Quinn afin de rapprocher leurs visages. Soudain ses lèvres capturèrent celles de la blonde. Surprise, Quinn voulut se dégager, mais la main ferme de la petite brune l'en empêcha. La blonde ne put que soupirer dans le baiser et écarta légèrement les lèvres pour permettre à Rachel d'y introduire sa langue. La brune gémit en sentant Quinn approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient, s'apprivoisaient. Quinn glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns de son amie. Sans rompre le baiser, et de sa main libre, Rachel s'aventura sous la robe d'été de la blonde et caressa sa peau. La diva la sentit frémir sous ses doigts. _

_-Oh Rach'… gémit la blonde dans le baiser._

_Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de la petite brune et ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches avant de finir leur course sur ses fesses. Leurs corps étaient tellement proches qu'il était difficile de faire plus près. Quinn commença à reculer, entrainant Rachel avec elle. Et lorsque ses mollets touchèrent le bord du canapé, elle se laissa tomber en arrière. La diva soupira de plaisir en se retrouvant sur la blonde. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Quinn pour embrasser son cou, sa langue titillant son point de pulsion._

_-J'ai tellement envie de toi… murmura Rachel entre deux baisers._

_Elle releva la robe de la blonde, dévoilant sa peau d'albâtre. Ses lèvres embrassaient et découvraient chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Les mains de la diva se faisaient impatientes, plus désireuses. D'un geste habile, elle écarta les cuisses de Quinn. Voyant le string taché et humide de la blonde, Rachel ne put contenir son sourire._

_-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ?_

_-Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu peux me mettre. Avoua Quinn._

_La petite brune s'installa confortablement entre les cuisses de son amie, un sourire coquin illuminait son visage._

_-Je pense avoir une vague idée de l'état dans lequel tu pourrais avec tout ce que je compte te faire. _

* * *

Et voila, un chapitre de plus... Au prochain

Ansh'


End file.
